


Wing Troubles

by UAs_Fics



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Kenny character death, M/M, One-Shot, polyshipweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: When Kenny agreed to be Damien's 'Earth Boyfriend,' he had assumed they would be going on dates, holdings hands, and all that romantic junk. It never once occurred to him he would be standing at the base of a tree with a first aid kit in hand as Damien balanced himself on a high up branch.





	Wing Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [This Prompt](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/175884427851/imagine-a-wing-au-where-only-one-member-of-your) and is for Polyship Week. :)

When Kenny agreed to be Damien's 'Earth Boyfriend,' he had assumed they would be going on dates, holdings hands, and all that romantic junk. It never once occurred to him he would be standing at the base of a tree with a first aid kit in hand as Damien balanced himself on a high up branch.

"Are you sure you're durable enough for this, Dame?" Kenny called up. "I've broken my neck jumping from shorter heights--literally."

Damien wobbled a bit before he spoke. "That's because you're human! I am the Lord of Hell! Besides," he scooted carefully from the tree's trunk, "I'm not going to fall; I'm going to fly!" He spread his wings out triumphantly for a few seconds before a gust of wind made him grab for the trunk again.

Kenny shuddered, clenching the first aid kit tighter. He wished he'd brought his jacket with him.

That morning, in a literal blaze of hellish glory, Damien appeared in the middle of Kenny's room, scorching the edges of one of his posters. He marched over to the barely away Kenny and grabbed his wrist, dragging him completely naked out of bed.

"Come on. I need help." He said, digging through Kenny's dresser. He shoved a pair of pants and shirt Kenny didn't think actually fit him into his hands.

"With what?" he asked, pulling out a pair of boxers.

"Flying." Damien stated.

Kenny eyed the wings on Damien's back skeptically. They had only grown in a few months ago, and even to his untrained eye, they weren't quiet fledged enough for anything more than a few seconds off the ground.

"Didn't your dad say you had to wait until he could get you a proper tutor or something?" 

Damien crossed his arms. "If Pip can do it, so can I."

That was all Kenny needed to hear for it all to click together. While Kenny was Damien's Earth Boyfriend, Pip was his Hell Boyfriend--or Heaven Boyfriend, as Pip liked to call himself. Since Pip had gotten himself stuck out of Heaven, he and Damien had become close, but Pip still had more maturity than Damien, so more often than not if something happened with Pip, he would come to Kenny for help.

_"You're better at this relationship stuff than me."_ He'd said once. _"You know how to handle me--and you give good advice!"_

At the time Kenny had been very proud of the praise, but now that he stood, sure he was going to see his boyfriend break his back, he wished Damien didn't think so highly of him.

"I'm going to jump now." Damien called. 

"Be careful!" Kenny replied. He wished he'd had more pillows to pile up at the bottom of the tree instead of the two he was able to take from his house. If only he could fit his mattress through his escape hole in his closet, at least then Kenny wouldn't had as large of a ball of nerves in his stomach.

Damien bent and unbent his knees a few times in preparation, and then he jumped.

His wings flapped hard against the air, keeping him up for a moment, until another gust of wind threw him off balance. Kenny watched in horror as Damien tried to correct himself, then tried to grab the branch again, both to no avail. 

Tossing the first aid kit to the side, Kenny scrambled to stand under were he thought Damien would land. The weight of his winged boyfriend knocked the air out of him as Damien landed with a thud on Kenny's stomach. Some black feathers swiped against Kenny's nose, making him sneeze. 

Damien rubbed his lower back as he stood. "Hell's Fire!" He swore. "I was so close." He marched towards the tree. "Kenny, help me up."

Kenny groaned, hand against his stomach. "I think you ruptured my organs, dude."

"You're fine." Damien rolled his eyes, grabbing a lower branch. "Now, help me up. I need to get better at this. Pip can't win."

Kenny pulled his shirt up, half expecting to find a bruise. There was none, at least, not yet. He rolled his shoulders then moved to his feet. Snow, pine needles, and dirt clung to his back.

"Why are you making this a competition?" He asked, pulling Damien off the branch by the back of his turtleneck. "All angels are naturally good at flying. It's just how it works up there." Kenny pointed to the clouds over head for emphasis.

Damien glared. "Because that's not fair. He's not allowed to be better at flying than me when I've spent my entire life in the afterlife, and he's only been there a few years."

Kenny punch Damien's shoulder playfully. "At least you have wings. What if they never grew in? Or stayed like plucked chicken wings? Could be a lot worse, if you ask me." He gave Damien a soft smile. "Why don't we stop this and go play basketball or get some fries." He slung his arm around his shoulders. "The owner at City Wok let's me take home the left overs from the buffet sometimes. I bet I could get some egg rolls if we hung around long enough."

Damien looked to the side in thought. After a moment he sigh, then stepped back. 

"Kenny, help me get up the stupid tree."

* * *

Pip was quite use to Kenny showing up at odd hours of the day and night. Usually he would sit and they would chat about how things were going in South Park or how Pip was getting along in Hell until Damien showed up or Kenny returned home. Once their mutual boyfriend was there, they would go and play video games or Pip would do his best to help Kenny and Damien with their school work.

This time, however, when Kenny walked up to Pip, he looked annoyed. 

"Guess how I died." He ordered.

Pip looked Kenny up and down. Though some signs were more obvious than others, it was almost always possible to tell what had been the cause of Kenny's death, be it a gaping hole in his chest or blueness to his cheeks. Given the way Kenny had to keep reaching up and pushing his head back up, Pip could only guess some sort of internal decapitation.

"Hit by something? A car?" He suggested.

"No. I fell out of a tree." Kenny shoved his hands into his pockets. His head flopped to the side again. With a groan, he took one hand back out and righted his skull. 

"Oh, how terrible." Pip scooted aside and offered his chair. "Please, take a seat. I'll fetch you something to drink."

Kenny shook his head as best he could. "I'm only going to be here for a few hours. I can feel it." He sighed. "Sorry for being in a bad mood. I was with Dame when I died, I think he's ok but, I'm not sure."

"Oh dear!" Pip clasped his hands together. "Perhaps we should go ask his father. He would know."

"Like I said, I think he's alright. If he wasn't, there would be a big hoopla around about it." He went to reach back for his hood, but scowled when his hands grasped air. "Actually, I need to talk to you about Dame."

"Oh?" Pip frowned, slipping back into his seat. "And what about him this time?"

Kenny jumped onto the table, sitting right on top of the crossword Pip had been working on. "Dude, you have to stop showing off your wings! Dame's super jealous."

Pip knitted his brow together. 'Showing off'? He had most certainly not been showing off anything to Damien, least of all his wings. In fact, if anyone had been showing off lately, it was Damien himself. He showed up at the little lavaside house Satan had set up for Pip almost every day to boast how much better at flying he was getting and how Pip would be so jealous when he finally got to see. 

When Pip told all this to Kenny, Kenny furrowed his brows together this. "That's not what he told me. It sounded like he thought...oh, my God. I get it now." Kenny slapped his forehead in realization, only for his head to flop backwards. 

Keeping his hands on either side of his head, Kenny sighed. "I get it. I get it." He repeated.

"Get what?" Pip leaned anxiously across the table. 

"He's trying to impress you." Kenny smiled, suddenly amused. "Angels are always good at flying and wing control. He probably doesn't want you to think he's a loser or something."

"But I don't think he's a loser." Pip frowned. "I think he's a right old winner!"

Kenny shrugged. His head fell to the left, and he made no move to fix it. 

"That's one of us. I think he's a fucking dork." Kenny chuckled. His voice was strained but he didn't seem to care. He pulled the cross word he sat on out from under his butt and held it sideways to scan it. 

Pip chew his lip before quieting asking, "Well, then, what should I do? Should I just tell him I think he's neat no matter how well he can fly?"

"Nah, if you say that he'll get defensive, and we both know it." Kenny grabbed the pencil Pip had left. He spread the cross word out beside him on the table. "Maybe ask him if he wants some pointers or something, but, like, keep it subtle. Don't just flat out offer to teach him or anything. Make sure his pride is intact, you know?"

Pip looked over to the crossword as Kenny scribbled in a word. "Oh, I know all about how much he values his pride." 

While not as bad as it had been when they were younger, Pip still found himself back tracking when he stepped on Damien's ego from time to time. He could imagine how dejected Damien felt about himself that he wasn't able to impress Pip with his skills. Not that Pip cared if he could fly or not. He though Damien was impressive even before his wings grew in.

"Twenty-one across, 'Registry.'" Kenny told Pip, spinning the paper around. Pip looked over the paper then nodded. Pip had already figured that is what it might be, but lifted his head up to thank Kenny anyway.

To his surprise however, Kenny had already disappeared back to the living world and left Pip to figure out a way to deal with Damien by himself.

* * *

Damien slumped down as best he could in the recliner. Today had been the biggest cluster fuck. Not only did Kenny probably think he was a loser, he had sit around with Kenny's corpse until the police showed up. 

He hated waiting for them, as if those pathetic mortals could actually do anything for a fellow immortal being like Kenny, but one of the agreements Damien had promised when he and Kenny started dating was he would always make sure some authority figure knew when Kenny died. Damien didn't understand the logic behind it, but he had promised, and he never broke a promise.

The worst part of Kenny snapping his neck was Damien had actually planned to take him up on his egg roll offer. He felt he owed Kenny at least something resembling a date after waking him up so early for something to do with his other boyfriend.

Damien made a note to himself to make it up to him when he was next up on Earth as he struggled to find a way to get comfortable. 

As awe inspiring as his wings were, he hated how they made every day tasks impossible. He could barely walk around the house without knocking something over or slamming a door on his feathers. He hated it.

Someone knocked at the door.

With a heavy sigh, he pushed himself up and lumbered over. 

"What?" He demanded as he swung it open. 

"Oh, hello there, Damien." Pip greeted with a warm smile. "May I come in?"

"Um, yeah." Damien stepped aside, but Pip idled in the doorway. He frowned, about to ask why, when he noticed he hadn't pulled in his wing. With an inward swear, he turned completely to the side and gestured for him to enter. Pip bobbed his head as he past. 

Damien pushed the door shut as he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Pip rocked on his heels a moment then said, "I heard you came back from Earth early and wanted to come see you." He blushed and wrung his hands together. "And maybe I wanted to see if you, well, wanted to see if you would..."

"I would what?" Damien felt his own face heat up as he began to go through the possible things Pip could have wanted him to do.

"It's silly, but maybe, give me some pointers?" Pip reached out and grabbed his hands. "On flying? You're so good at it!" 

Damien blinked once then stared down at their hands before looking at his wings. "Um, what--I mean, I would love to. I am practically an expert at flying by now." He scoffed. "But, uh, first, I, I need to know what you already know." 

He lead Pip back to the living room and flopped down on the couch. He pulled hard on Pip's arm, making him fall forward on his to his chest. He ignored the uncomfortable position his wings had landed in and instead focused on the warmth radiating from Pip onto his body.

"So," He dragged out the word, "What do you know about flying?"

Pip smiled at him before pressing a kiss to his chin. "Not too much. They don't explain things like that Up There, you know. They just expect you to know. It's really a bother, if you ask me." 

Damien nodded sagely. "Everything about that place is a bother to me. Go on."

He listened as Pip jabbered on. A lot of what he said, Damien didn't know. He didn't know about how the air moves or how its part magic and part physics, but he claimed he did anyway. He couldn't risk both his boyfriends thinking he was some kind of dork or a loser.

When Pip finished, Damien tapped against Pip's shoulders idly. "Well, it sounds to me like you know the basics. I guess you just need to practice more."

"Oh, yes! Practice does make perfect, as Mother use to say!" Pip rested a cheek against Damien. 

"Huh-uh." Damien hummed. "One last question."

"Yes?"

Damien placed his hands on Pip's cheeks and forced him to looked in his eyes. "What did Kenny tell you when he died today?"

* * *

Kenny rolled over in his bed, blankets pulled up to his ears. Luckily for him while he had skipped school yesterday with Damien, his other friends had somehow half destroyed the building, leaving him with the day off.

He made a note to thank them for that when he next saw them.

He had just started thinking about what he could do with his day off with a finger prodded his cheek. With a groan he rolled over and muttered that whoever it was should leave him alone. After a minute without hearing any footsteps or the door, he looked over his shoulder.

Damien stood with his hands on his hips. 

"Fuck do you want this early, Dame?" Kenny asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

"You told Pip." Damien narrowed his eyes. "He tried to talk to me, but I saw through it." 

Kenny rolled his eyes. He sat up and stretched. "You made me die yesterday, dude. We could have spent the day fucking around at the playground or Starks Pond, but instead I died before noon and spent a few hours worrying you might have fucking gotten hurt, too."

"Oh." Damien took a breath. He sat down next to Kenny then fell sideways, resting his head on his shoulder. "I have a predetermined destiny. I won't die until I've done what I was made to do. You don't need to worry about that."

Kenny sighed. He coiled his arm around Damien's waist. "Yeah, yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean you can't get hurt. It would be especially bad if you got hurt over something so stupid as being jealous of your other boyfriend."

"I wasn't jealous." Damien muttered. "I...I wanted him to think I was cool. I want to be able to fly around and do stuff with him like that." He groaned. 

Kenny squeezed him against his side. "You're a dork, but I still think you're cool. Pip does too. We both do. I mean, you're literally the Lord of Hell. That's fucking sick, dude." He flashed a smile. 

Damien stared at him with a blank expression for a long moment then rolled his eyes. 

"Don't patronize me, McCormick." He pushed him. "But, thank you, I guess." He shrugged. Kenny chuckled to himself. Damien was trying to play the cool aloof guy, and Kenny could see right through it. 

He grabbed Damien in a headlock, eyes sparkly. "So, cool guy, if I got some pants on, do you want to go play basketball with me?"

Damien struggled against his grasp, hitting Kenny with flaps of his wings. He chuckled when he finally pried him off. 

"Alright, Earth Boyfriend," Damien hit him softly one last time with his wings, "it's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> AN:   
> I completely forgot I had a day I hadn't done anything for for PolyShipPrompts' PolyShip Week. >.> So I threw this together after seeing a wing au prompt and getting inspired by it. It's a touch rushed, but I think it came out well enough. :)
> 
> [My writing Tumblr](uas-fics.tumblr.com)   
>  My general art tumblr


End file.
